Duo Makes A Movie!
by ZB
Summary: Ah, yes, I posted another! I'm on a roll! *flies by on a buttered cresant* Ahem. Anyway, PG for swearing and scariness. They _so_ need a genre for stupidity...


Hey, peeps! Sup? I told you I'd been keeping busy while I was grounded, and here another fic I wrote. I think you'll like it, 'cause I burst out laughing every time I read it, and I wrote the fucking thing! Anyway, (pardon my profanity, it goes with the territory) kudos to my beta reader, Ferris-chan! She's great! Look her up under "Neko Ferris-chan" after you read my fic! Be warned, she's a psycho! She got her name from my 1-year-old cat, Ferris. *shakes head* Well, here ya go!  
  
Duo Makes A Movie!  
by Tasuki  
  
You walk through a dense forest and with each passing step, it get thicker and darker. You come upon a cabin and walk in. Inside there is a HUGE fridge, (just for you, Ferris!) a big comfy couch, and a 72-inch screen. You sit down with all your favorite munchies. The tv cuts on. At first, all you can see is tv snow, but then the picture clears...  
  
"Hi! If you're watching this, then you must a friend of Tasuki's! My name is Duo Maxwell, and I'm a Gundam pilot! This here movie is a documentary about all my fellow pilots and how they really act when no one's looking.   
Well, that's what they think, anyway!"  
*camera shuts off*  
*camera comes on*  
You see a hallway bouncing up and down from the camera's movement and you hear Duo's voice in the background.  
"Alright, first thing's first...Trowa!"  
  
He sneaks into a room where he darts into a closet. Not a moment too soon, for Trowa walks in seconds later.  
"So anywayz, like I wuz sayin', you gonna have my dope ready fo' me? I'm sick a' waitin', ya fuckin' biatch. Don't make me come over dere and pop a cap in ya ass, ya hear me?"  
Pause  
"Das more like it. I wan' it delivered here tomarra' aftanoon, got it? Good. See ya," he says, and closes his cell.  
"Ahem. Uh, moving on..."  
  
We walk down the hall once more, get into a car, and drive to a feminist rally.  
"Next up...Wufei!"  
We sneak along until, near the front, we find Wufei chanting...  
"Women want equal rights! Give women equal rights! Men are inferior to women! Women rule!" he yells, waving a big sign that says 'Women are better than men!'  
"Ooooookay, time to leave!"  
We jump back in the car and drive away.  
  
~*~ At the Winner mansion... (well, one of them, anyway) ~*~  
  
"Now, let's see what Quatra does in HIS spare time!"  
We walk to Quatra's room down the hall.  
Inside, there is shouting...  
"Bitch! You call this TEA?! This is HORSECRAP!" screams Quatra, hurling a porcelain cup of tea at a maid.  
"I-I-I'm sorry, sir," she says.  
"You're damn right you're sorry! Now get your sorry ass back downstairs and make me a new cup of tea! AND GET IT RIGHT!!!" he screams, scaring the poor servant to death, practically.  
She bursts out of the room and sprints down the hall, crying.  
"Uh, hehe, um, moving...right...along..."  
  
We wander upstairs, towards the other bedrooms.  
"Now, let's see what Heero does when he's by himself. Probably goes over his missions, or somethin'."  
We peek in the door to find...  
"*dancing around bedroom* Fighting evil by Moonliiiiiiiiiiiight!  
Winning looooooove by Dayliiiiiiiiii-hey! Get that fucking camera out of here!" growls Heero, glaring.  
"He-he-heero? Is that you?!"  
"*pulls out gun* Omae o korosu, Duo," he says, pointing the gun at Duo's braid.  
"Aaah! It IS you! I'm outta here! *runs down hall*"  
Apparently, the camera is dropped, because suddenly, there is tv snow again.  
  
Owari~  
  
Suddenly, with a crack like a whip, a figure appears. It's obviously female, for the girl is wearing a ti~ght black leather bodysuit, with no sleeves, shoulder-length matching black gloves, and attached spiky stilettos. Her long blond hair is pull into a pony bun that reaches her ankles.  
Girl: Sup? My name is Tasuki. I'm the chick who wrote this fic.   
(Heehee, that rhymes!)   
Tasuki-chan: I hope ya liked it! I've had this one for a while, and I finally put it up! Oh, and Ferris - here's your sandwich! I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I just made it white bread with peanut butter and Trunks. Enjoy! Hehehe...Well, at least you have a new Scrabble partner!  
  
Read and review or I'll send a mad sporking Ferris-kitty after you!  



End file.
